


Three's Company

by andiais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sneaky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Weasley twin sandwich, Www, alive!fred, can't the customers hear them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiais/pseuds/andiais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius loved being the filling in a Weasley twin sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Scorpius couldn't breathe. Every attempt to pull air into his lungs was thwarted by a clever tongue on his cock, or clever fingers in his arse. Two mouths, one whispering filth into his ears, words that trailed fire from his ears to cock; one driving him on towards heights of pleasure he hadn't imagined existed.

Two pairs of hands, one pair rough and savage in their grip; one tender and gentle, soothing the pinches and bruises left by their counterparts.

"Is this what you wanted, little one? To be tupped in our storeroom like a desperate little schoolgirl? Whining and panting while my brother sucks your cock?" Fred's words dripped like sugar sweetened venom, making the sensations of Georges mouth on his cock even more intense.

Suddenly, George released Scorpius' cock, causing a wimper of loss to pass Scorpius' lips. Fred's finger's ceased their scissoring motion, pulling out from his arse. Before Scorpius could verbalise his distress at the loss of contact, he heard a few whispered words and felt his eyes widen in shock as he was pulled roughly backwards and down. Fred sat in the chair George had just conjoured, quickly slicked his cock with lube and positioned Scorpius above him. As Fred gently pushed the head of his cock into his arse, Scorpius could feel Fred's smirk on the back of his neck, knowing that Fred loved to hear the sharp intake of breath that resulted from his actions.

The pain from Fred's inexorable intrusion, welcome though it was, was forgotten as George knelt in front of him and engulfed his cock once more, sucking hard and tugging on his balls. The urge to thrust forwards into the warm, wet mouth was strong, but Fred's grip on his hips was stonger still, and he was frustrated in his efforts. He had a moment to wish that Fred and George had taken the time to strip themselves, before all though drained away into a whirlpool of sensation. 

Heat crawled slowly through all of his limbs, desire causing his eyes to close and his head to fall back. Someone was moaning, mumbling incoherent words and urgings of "Gods....please.....more", and he was shocked to realise it was him. As he looked down and saw George fisting his own cock as he sucked and licked and nibbled, he felt the desire in his belly explode, feeling as though his orgasm came from that central point and sped outwards, electric sparks causing his legs to tremble.

As he clenched around Fred's cock, he heard Fred swear roughly, felt the grip on his hips tighten before Fred thrust wildly into him and came with a grunt. A grunt that spurred George into his own orgasm, come spilling over his hand and onto the floor below him.

The cleanup was swift and Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little hurt, although he understood that the twins needed to reopen the store. Fred had patted him on the backside, smiled and said "Ta Scorps." George had kissed him on the check and told him he was "absolutely lovely, adorable and sexy as hell." Scorpius' heart had soared at this, and as he left the storeroom, entering the packed store and moving swiftly towards the door he laughed as he heard Fred's voice carrying over the crowd.

"Welcome to our shop, where the customer always comes first!" As Scorpius looked over at the twins, they waved in tandem, Fred smirking and George winking. "You'll be coming again, won't you sir?" Fred said to him, mischief in his smile and lust in his eyes.

"I certainly will." Scorpius replied, as he sauntered out of the door.


End file.
